Touching Her
by Sakeryu
Summary: He couldn't keep his eyes away from her. He couldn't prevent himself from the wild urges coursing through him. He wanted her and that's all he knew. Kisame/Sakura. Naruto is not my property.
1. Chapter 1

**Touching Her**

**

* * *

  
**

He swore it was the way she swung her hips. He swore it was the way her perky breasts pressed into her shirt. Good Lord, he swore it was the way her body moved under the surreal mood lights and to the beat of that loud, obnoxious sound coming from the instruments. But then again, he swore it was the drink he had swallowed so quickly when he first saw her. It was then, he promptly ordered another. There was no flaw he could see immediately. Flawless milky skin, sleek long legs, shapely curves, gentle subtle movements, muscles in places he never even seen before, bright green eyes, dainty pale lips, and well rounded buns. Then he noticed it.

Pink.

The most atrocious color ever seen in the world. A bright, useless color. The color he hated the most. She had to have it as hair. He grunted in distaste. But even though he hated that color and couldn't bare to look at it even further, he couldn't pull his gaze from her lithe form rolling and swinging on the dance floor. Her arms slowly worked their way up her body, curling slightly as they reached high above her head. Her head turned slightly to the side, and she swayed her hips back and forth. Side to side.

He swore if he wasn't wearing a dark cloak, everyone in the nearby radius would notice his slight ache. Oh hell, it wasn't just a _slight_ ache. His member was strictly pointing upwards as though he took Viagra. God, he hoped his partner wasn't paying close attention to him.

He groaned again, and buried his face in his available hand while the other gripped his glass tightly, but he couldn't keep his head down nor his eyes from her too long. He glanced up, and through narrow eyes, he studied her body move. The way her abs crunched and flowed back into several body rolls, the way her hips ground back and forth awaiting for someone to grind back into them, the way her hands clenched and unclenched.

What he'd give to have her move like that against him.

He grunted. Should he? What would the guys back at the organization say if they got wind of this? What the hell would _she_ say? He doubt she'd like it for she'd probably notice the bright red clouds upon his cloak. But perhaps, Kami was on his side. Maybe she would be too drunk to notice. Hell, she had to be drunk if she was going to dance like that and expect no one to notice.

He downed the rest of his sake and stood up from his perch on the stool beside the bar.

He had to be just as wasted.

He paced himself on steady feet, and dragged his huge frame through the crowd. Some stared up at him with fear. Others looked on too drunk to care. Many parted ways. She didn't even flinch. She continued to wind her body in ways only a ribbon could. She swung her hips slower as the tone became more sultry, and he took large steps to reach her. He stalked his now prey. He could practically smell her seductive perfume as he drew near. As he stood before her then, she glanced through parted lids at him: slowly turning her head to the center, her eyes on him at all points, her head turning to the other side, rubbing her face into the smooth skin of her arm, her legs parting slightly more and bending at the knees, and she rolled her hips back and forth. He knew she was inviting him in. And he would be damned if he didn't take advantage of it.

He slid himself cautiously up to her, glided his right leg between her parted ones, and captured her own leg between his muscled thighs. She ground into him softly and he groaned in the back of his throat. He carefully skimmed his fingers over the sides of her body, and he grinned down at her when he felt her shiver. When his fingers brushed her hips, she ground into him harder and he flashed her a deadly, predatory smile. This time around, he gripped her hips and pulled them back to his hips (he had to bend his knees so that they fit just about right). He felt a puff of air escape her partly parted lips, and he felt his cheeks lift even further. Her face was close to his chest and her head bobbed right below his collar bone. Her perfume was stronger now that he was so close to her, and he loved the scent.

He had to get its name for sure. Not that he would buy it, he thought, just for future reference. His thought became somewhat distorted as he closed his eyes. Her hips pressed flush against his and she panted slightly upon a tad bit of his exposed flesh.

"Kisame, what the hell are you doing?"

* * *

**A.N.**: Continue? Not continue? By all means leave a review and let me know. This could just be a humourous one-shot or a full story. Interested? Opinionated? Please, do fill me in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.:** Due to high demand, I have decided to continue the story. for those of you excited, by well...more excited and anxious! I've never had my inbox so full of notification for any story, and I am delighted you all enjoyed it so much as to drop a review. Well, to keep this short and sweet, I do not own Naruto and whatnot. Plot is designed for my own purposes.

Do enjoy.

* * *

**Touching Her Chapter Two**

He growled low in his throat. Why must these idiots always destroy his fun?! He was going to kill him and his sadistic ass, even if it meant chasing him to Kingdom Come. Oh, how he was going to rip the fucking bastard to shreds limb by limb at such a slow fucking pace...

He froze in his train of thought when the tasty morsel wedged in between his legs shifted against an _oh_ _so lovely_ spot. Hm. Perhaps he'd kill the bastard after his fun. He let his thoughts wander to how soft her curves were and how he'd love to run his fingers down her lean torso to the dip of her waistline when that God awful voice pierced his ears once again.

"Listen here Fish Face, we have a fucking mission and we don't need you try to hump the bitch to death!"

Kisame growled and dispelled the genjutsu from him, but was careful enough to leave it hanging over her. He whirled around cautious not to touch her once again and stared into the violet eyes of the S-Class criminal interrupting him and his...jolly time. He couldn't think of any better word without sounding like a horny teenager. Not that he wasn't horny, by all means he was, but he liked to pretend he had more control over his...well, urges, he supposed.

"Did you hear me, Fuck Face?! I said we had a mis-"

"I heard you!" Kisame bellowed, huffing horribly pissed his thoughts kept getting interrupted. He'd kill the bastard for sure. "And I wasn't going to fuck her, dipshit! I was inspecting her for any weapons."

Haha, bet Hidan didn't expect that one coming, considering Hidan's face froze in slight confusion. Of course that didn't last as long as Kisame wanted. The moron really did need to learn keep his mouth shut or else he'd be catching more than just flies. Perhaps, Kisame thought, he'd catch his own fist in that mouth of his. Haha, or maybe Kakuzu's dick. He didn't want to dwell on that thought too long though. Who knew what those two were up to. They were always bickering like an old gay couple anyways. Ugh, he _had_ to stop thinking like that. Talk about a way to kill the mood.

"I doubt touching her tits is inspecting weapons. But then again she could be hiding in that shirt of hers some _real_ nice-"

Kisame growled and stroke out to grasp Hidan's throat, but that sick fuck had to move. Kisame's blood was boiling. He was the one who was suppose to inspect those nice, plump- He shook his head mentally. Not even going there, he thought. Well, not with the organization watching now, he added as an afterthought.

Hidan's laughter flooded his hearing and he narrowed his eyes in Hidan's direction. Kakuzu, of course, was not too far from the violet eyed man. _Too_ close for Kisame's taste, but hey. What those two did was their own business.

He huffed and turned back to his captive as she continued to move. Now that he wasn't under the affects of the jutsu, he felt out of place, and he knew if she weren't under the jutsu dancing provocatively in an old, abandoned pub would be ridiculous too. He sneezed lightly as the dust clotted his nostrils. He felt sort of bad for her. He wanted to capture her the good old fashion way with the knapsack and rope, but Itachi said it would be too easy for her to escape. Kisame just thought Itachi wanted to be the one to get all the credit for catching her, but he didn't blame the guy. Pein had sent almost all of the organization out to get the Hokage's apprentice and promised a good reward for whomever managed to get her. Guaranteed the partner of this whomever would also get the same benefits, he still wanted to be the one to claim how bright he was to kidnap _the_ apprentice of the Hokage.

This didn't turn out too well. Happened that Hidan and his freak partner found where her too just as Itachi and himself found her. It was a standoff, he thought snorting. Of course, that young kid, what was his name? Dei-, Dei-dar. Eh, who cares. And that wacky partner of his with the swirly mask showed up too. He usually got a kick out of the two, but not this time. Deidara, that was the kid's name!, had been yelling so loudly about Tobi, that numb nuts of child, he was afraid his prey would have gotten away. So himself, Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu all decided to settle it the old fashion way.

They were still tied up together to that tree out front.

Kisame sighed. All this trouble for one chick. One good looking chick, he corrected. And here she was all sexy in those cute black short that rode right up under her butt cheeks, and that tantalizing neon green tank top that pressed those melons of hers so tightly she was practically wearing nothing. Of course, what was the biggest turn on, he decided, was those knee high black leather high heeled boots. What a mouth full. Oh, but he liked them. How he'd peel them from her and lick up those legs- dear God, he hugged his cloak tighter to his body. He needed to lay off the porn.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.:** Ah, the great summer heat is here, and I'm on vacation to enjoy it. Gotta love it. Well, I'm here for another update. I've been so busy filling out scholarship applications and looking for a job, I forgot about this. But, now that summer time is here, I can start trying to update more. I hope you guys don't get too impatient.

I'm hoping to gear Kisame's character to that more of a man despite the fact that he has fish qualities. I won't forget those, though! I don't mean to make him so, well to put it nicely, hormonal. I heard from a survey/study done that men think about sex almost every hour! I doubt this, but then again...haha. I'll ask around. It's just a bit more interesting to see Kisame in a character outside of his originally seen one. It's hard to depict how Kisame really would react to a woman, seeing as I've never even thought fish had those kind of urges. Bare with me though! Hopefully it isn't too OCC!

**Touching Her Chapter Three**

Kisame wasn't too sure when they decided to knock her out or how (too much exposure to her left him wandering out to see the fools out front), but when it happened he heard it. There was a thump from inside the building, and a few seconds later he had heard the pattering of Kakuzu and Hidan's footsteps. Itachi never made a sound, that he was sure of reflecting back on his first time meeting his partner. They had departed the building with her thrown over Hidan's shoulder. He grunted. It wasn't that part he minded so much, just more of Hidan's hand rubbing her ass that did. And what made it worse was the fact that Hidan was grinning obnoxiously his way. Oh, he wanted to wipe that smug look off his face so bad. But no, no. He controlled himself. He needed to. No need to get in a fight this time. Besides he could practically hear the snickering already about his little attempt at dancing with the victim. Oh, he was going to hear it alright.

Kisame shook his head and carefully swung his wrapped sword over his shoulder. He looked at Deidara and Tobi, and grinned. They hadn't stopped their bickering since they were tied up. Well, Deidara was more so bitching about being stuck with an idiot for a partner and Tobi kept claiming he was a 'good boy'. He chuckled. They didn't make a good team, and that was for sure, but they did provide some good entertainment. He thought back to when Tobi tried to cook. He had let Deidara try it out first seeing as it smelled awful. The fool gulped the first bite down and began to spit fire. He laughed, he so deserved it, thought Kisame. Ever since then it was hell for those two. Yet Kisame couldn't help from feeling a bit satisfied.

His own partner was quite a character. He reminisced back on when Itachi, just a kid at the time, was first admitted into the organization. He ran into his soon to be partner in the kitchen in the middle of the night. The kid was having a cup of tea. He himself was quite thirsty, but for something with more of a...zing. He had asked Itachi to go with him to have some sake at the nearby town's pub. Itachi had just merely glanced up at him with those dark eyes of his and stated he wasn't old enough to drink. Kisame almost had a shit fit. He looked old then too, Kisame thought quickly.

Kisame turned to where he could spot his partner from the corner of his eye. His partner had already taken to the trees as a necessary precaution, something that had saved his life several times. He, like Hidan and Deidara, was less discreet, but he learned quickly that if he was going to live and work functionally beside the Sharingan wielder he was going to have to change his usually ways. And he did. he presumed Itachi saw the slight changes he made seeing as Itachi let him on more of his tidbits of information than he ever did with anyone else at the organization. Haha, either that or I'm just a likeable guy, thought Kisame with a grin.

Kisame then too jumped into the safety of the trees and cautiously followed Itachi back to the base. He didn't know how well Pein was going to take the news of their little pack, but he hoped Pein was in a precisely good mood.

* * *

Kisame groaned. He hated, and mind you hate was a strong word even for him, guard duty, especially since their little prisoner was out cold. But despite this hatred he had, he dutifully accepted this slight mission. Pein had been in a fantastic mood considering the time span it took to capture the kunoichi. He supposed three weeks was a relatively good timing if you factor in her time in Konoha and her lack of missions outside of Fire's borders. He could see why the Hokage would be worrisome with sending out one of her greatest medics and assets. The little kunoichi had a whooping large amount of chakra control and a vast amount of chakra in her reserves. But that was beside the point. Pein had taken into account of the effort put forth to capture her and who had done the most pertaining to said capture, and had given Itachi and himself the prize. Of course, Kisame thought, his chest filling with pride. With his excellent tracking skills and Itachi's genjutsu tactics, their partnership had done the most. Hidan and Kakuzu had only carried her back. Deidara and Tobi had done much less, so there had been no real competition there.

Kisame snorted. The prize wasn't even worth all of the effort put forth. He did suppose that it was better than nothing though. Pein had given them brand new cloaks with the infamous red clouds patches across it. Who the hell came up with that idea anyways, Kisame grunted, probably Konan. Only a woman's influence could really conjure up such crap.

He leaned against the stone wall and closed his eyes. He proceeded to cross his arms when he heard a small shuffle from inside the cell. He opened his beady eyes, turned his head to the side, and peered in through the rustic bars. He could see her lithe form clearly in the darkness and he frowned. She appeared to be shivering. Kisame almost felt bad. She was in the process of curling up on the hard cold floor without a source of warmth besides herself. Ok, so maybe he did feel bad. He suppose it wouldn't hurt to give her his cloak..oh, hell with it. He swiftly straightened himself, quickly scanned for any members of the organization, and once he deemed it clear, he pulled out the key from his sleeve. Kisame unlocked the cell and stepped inside.

It sure is a bit dreary in here, he thought pondering the thought of lighting a torch, but decided against it. Both of them could probably see just fine without it. That is what shinobi are trained to be able to do, and if she lived up to what the Bingo Book stated, she was quite capable, even if she was deprived of her chakra thanks to his almighty sword. He was careful to shut the cell behind him so that if she did make it past him in an attempt at an escape, she'd have one more obstacle to overcome before he caught her. Kisame cautiously stepped closer to her, a bit weary of her. Women have a tendency to be unpredictable, he assured himself. He would never admit, even silently to himself, that some women, particularly her, made him unsteady.

Before he could even blink, she shifted almost as a flinch away from him. So she was afraid of him. He quickly scanned over he. He knew she was awake, despite the fact her breathing was steady and slow, the rise of her chest barely noticeable, and her pale features bland. Damn kunoichi is good, Kisame noted with a small grin. He brought his hands up slowly, and he watched her muscles twitch in response. Oh, she was going to need to practice if she was going to live this experience.

The thought made him frown hard once more. He didn't want her dead by any means. It'd be such a waste to dispose of such capability, but he knew the organization would either kill her or put her to use. She'd be lucky at all the see the outside world again. The Gods would have to favor her if she'd be lucky to even wake again. But then again, he'd heard the rumors of the torture process Pein has committed to. Hell, even the torture methods the others have done. Perhaps she would be lucky to never wake to such things.

He felt pity wash him. He reflected on this. Never feel emotion. One of the most basic teachings, but he could never rid himself of such things. He felt hate. He felt lust. He felt anger. He felt satisfaction. But pity? Was it something running in his blood? He supposed so. So he let this tidbit of emotion show. He took off his cloak slowly, as to not startle her, and then draped it over her slightly shivering body. Whether or not it was from the cold, he dared not to think of.

Once his tiny act of kindness completed, he turned from her and started back to his post. He paused momentarily when he heard a small murmur from behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder and murmured back, "Don't thank me in fear. Thank me in appreciation."

And he began back on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.:** Well, summer is starting to run a bit short and I figured it would be best to get a move on this. I had plans for this to only be five chapters or so, but I think this might turn out to be a bit longer than expected. I don't really mind as long as you guys like it and whatnot. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. It's appreciated and it motivates me more. The sooner I finish this the sooner I will be moving on to updating my other stories. I just can't seem to get onto them when I have all these ideas for this one running amuck in my head, haha.

Well, here is chapter four. Please do enjoy.

**Touching Her Chapter Four**

He hadn't known why he did what he did, but he sure was regretting it now. Ever since he gave that damned kunoichi his black robe, which happened to be two days prior to this moment in time, he's been unbelievably cold (not that he minded being cold. He had a shark demon in him, for goodness' sake! He loved being cold, but only when he swam. If the water was too warm, he felt like he was being boiled alive), and attacked with questions as to why his robe was wrapped around the petite thing huddled in the dungeon cell. He had easily explained after much thought that you can't have a prisoner if it's dead and unwilling to cooperate due to drastic temperatures, but that had done nothing to ease Deidara's innuendoes and Hidan's wiggling eyebrows.

He himself would be damned if he believed that load of crap, but he tried his best to stick to that story. He wasn't about ready to admit his sudden attraction to the woman with a deadly strike. But Kisame had to admit, he didn't actually feel guilty about giving Sakura his robe. He had his old battled one and it seems he may have put his better foot forward with her. Since their little incident, she hasn't been as tense when he was on guard duty and she's even moved a bit closer to the cell door, even if it was only inches closer it was still a admirable deed. Of course, he hadn't put on his old robe. He would stand there pretending like he did some sort of noble deed, hopefully to get her to feel a bit guilty or appreciative of his gesture of kindness.

Kisame leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Even though she may seem a bit more at ease with him, she still hasn't said anything. He was used to the silence seeing as Itachi was much for it, but by nature he was more of a chatty character. Once again, he huffed, a growing habit of his, he presumed. Very few did mind talking to him. His teeth were a bit of an offset. Not that he blamed the fools. There weren't many blue skinned, gill faced, pointed teeth freaks in the world. He chuckled under his breath. He didn't care _too_ much about what people thought of him, he was just used to it. Rolled off his back like the cool water in the lake above ground.

Hm, he thought, I could use a swim. He glanced back at the kunoichi through the corners of his eyes and thought she could probably use one herself. Despite her distance, he can see the grim coating her skin and the grease building atop her head. He thought quickly what would be the best way to get her out of their underground base and up into the bright world above. He had already drained her of her chakra earlier when he began his post, so he didn't have to worry about that. Her hands were already bound behind her back due to her previous engagement with Hidan.

He laughed outright at that and he could see her tense slightly at the brutal sound. Hidan had tried to get her to spread her legs for him and she fought back tooth and nail. Literally. Hidan still had claw marks down his face, and he was still mouthing curses at her.

Kisame shook his head and clucked his tongue. The idiot deserved it. Anyhow, he supposed he could tie a piece of cloth over her eyes so she couldn't visually see anything, and he also supposed he could carry her so she wouldn't be able to count and remember the steps to get out of her prison. He wasn't dumb by any means. He knew of her great intellect. She was known for such things beside her monstrous strength.

He grinned. He knew exactly what he would do. He bent over and ripped a small portion of his leg wrappings and drew himself back up straight. He turned toward the cell and pulled out the key. He seen her tense, as much as she tried to hide it beneath his robe, and he felt his cheek muscles pull tightly into a smile. He put the key in the keyhole and turned it slightly to the left, an odd motion for him seeing as one would usually go toward the right, but he ignored it. He then proceeded to enter the cell at a somewhat hasty pace. Within a few steps, which would have been several for Sakura, he was before her holding the cloth to her eyes and wrapping it around her. She had tensed immediately, but put up no struggle, which he was grateful for. And then the unthinkable happened.

"Where are you taking me?"

Her whisper was almost breathy as if it had been for the most sacred of intimate reasoning and he stilled. He felt a course of heat, the same as he felt when he first spotted her dancing in the warehouse under the genjutsu, and he found himself leaning further closer to her. He banished all thoughts before he could lose himself completely. He had a duty to do and, quite frankly, fucking her senseless wasn't a priority. He cursed his luck.

Quickly, to distract himself from his growing tightness between his legs, he spoke up, "You'll see."

He found his eyes glued to her parted lips when she spoke a moment later, "But I can't see if I'm blindfolded."

He cursed his luck again. The damn kunoichi was good at pinning his words and he wasn't quite sure how to counter them, so he huffed and made a sound quite akin to one Itachi would make.

"Hmph."

Nice going, he thought to himself, nice one. He gritted his teeth and snatched her up. She had squeaked due to the sudden motion and he grinned knowing she would never see it. He turned and began the trek through the base to the world.

* * *

Of course when he thought of his brilliant idea, he never thought he'd land himself in this position nor did it even cross his mind. Tobi, the shrill idiot of the organization, stood before them in the middle of the corridor. Not that the halls were built big enough for two or three grown men to walk side by side, but the fool had to pick the middle to stand and do what? Talk in that annoying pitch to his sock covered hand. Kisame gritted his teeth and growled. He knew Sakura felt it when she turned her head up to where she perhaps presumed his face was. The motion, to his delight, led to her head being cradled in the crook of his neck. Her breath puffed slightly against his exposed skin and he twitched when he felt himself harden slightly.

He didn't need this now nor the kid. Tobi had, of course, not noticed his presence and was talking to his hand as if it was talking back.

"Oh! And if Leader-sama found out I was the one who spilled the coffee on his scrolls Tobi will be in big trouble!"

"Tobi," Kisame called trying patiently to catch the attention span of a two year old.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi never meant to spill it! Tobi was just curious as to what Leader-sama was reading!"

Kisame tried again, "Tobi."

His patience was seriously lacking when Tobi continued to animatedly talk to his sock puppet. Kisame prayed to himself, begging Kami-sama to forgive his sins and that no living creature should ever have to deal with such torture. He grunted and took a step forward. Why hadn't he sensed Tobi's chakra signature? Oh yeah, Kisame thought. He had been too engrossed in the feeling of Sakura's petite frame nestled to his chest to notice. Perhaps, he ran out of luck this time.

"Oh! Kisame, Kisame! What are you doing?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the shrill tone of Tobi's voice. He grunted and shrugged. He supposed Tobi was the better one to find out of the organization. To any other member, it would seem like Kisame was going to release their prisoner and he didn't want to explain his actions anymore than he had to.

So he put on a brave face and said, "Tobi, you want to be a good boy right?"

Tobi nodded drastically and jumped delightfully, "Tobi wants to be a good boy!"

"Then if you want to, you have to let me and this pretty woman head up. I'll bring her back don't worry, kid." Kisame added as an afterthought, "Besides, if you don't want me telling Pein about how you were the one to spill the coffee on his precious scrolls, you won't mention any of this to anyone. Hear me?"

"Tobi won't say anything! He promises!" Tobi clapped his hands excitedly and ran off.

Not that Kisame wanted to know where he was going, the kid was too easy to fool. He wasn't too sure how long the kid would last in the organization. A few more weeks probably, but that's if Deidara didn't kill the kid first. Hopefully he'd save the kiddo some pain and do it quick. He found spiking the kid's drink would probably be the easiest.

Kisame continued down the dim lit hallway with his thoughts running in circles. He obviously was making a risky choice bringing her to the small lake, but then again no one ever goes there. It was a bit of his paradise and he was willing to share it with her. He snickered and thought, maybe she'll thank me with a wonderful view. If she didn't, then oh well. He'd just throw her in clothes and all. She'll eventually get around to it.

Kisame turned quickly left and ran up the stairs. The kunoichi had stiffened noticeably as he picked up his pace, but he was sure she wouldn't mind. He knew she would feel the change in climate. He knew he did. It was a blare of heat once he hit the door that separated them and the above world. He slowed to a stop and took a quick glance at the package in his hands. She hadn't moved whatsoever since their encounter with Tobi. He shifted his weight and kicked open the door. She gasped at the movement and he grunted. He passed through the door and easily kicked the door shut. He moved quickly through the underbrush, throwing out a chakra net as he went to make sure no one would notice his little escapade. And when he knew all was well, he sped toward his destination, kunoichi intact.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.:** Well with school starting up and my applying for loans, scholarships, colleges and whatnot, I haven't really had the time to get about doing anything like I was supposed to. I received a shit load of e-mails about reviews and I was like, "Yeah! I'll update soon!" And now that so much time has passed, I feel like a complete ditzy. I'm sorry about the long wait and whatnot. I promise to try my best to update more often and do everything I can to keep you all interested in my writing. I do know where I am going with this one, I just have to type it all and submit it. This is not going to be some twenty chapter dealio, unless you guys really want it to be. Honestly, I already have the end planned out. If you guys like the story so much, I can do an epilogue or start a continuing story, but until we reach the end just keep in mind what you want.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Touching Her Chapter Five**

He knew as soon as he reached the lake hidden deep in the underbrush that things perhaps were not going to go as smoothly as he wanted. She was probably going to cause some sort of ruckus- either her trying to escape or her being a complete bitch about bathing with a fish-like man. He knew he should have sincerely thought about it before acting on impulse! He just knew it! If he could, he would rear up his leg and kick himself in the balls. Well, maybe not his balls. His ass would probably be the better choice. Yes, he would rear up his leg and kick himself in the ass!

God was probably getting a good kick out of him.

He shook his head and huffed like a puffer fish who couldn't deflate itself . The kunoichi flinched slightly from the movement, but otherwise gave no notation to his fishy habits. Not that he cared, he told himself, if she didn't like it, she was just going to have to deal with it! He screwed his face up into a pout at the thought of her not appreciating his great shark prowess. Oh, he'd show her for sure how big of man he really was.

Shit, he thought, got to put her down before she gets jabbed by something larger than life.

He carefully put her down on the soft hearth, straightened his clothes to constructively hide any disturbances that may have proved to be the whole cause of this trip, and he gazed down at the pink haired woman. Well, now what?, he thought uncharacteristically. He didn't think that far ahead when he started this rendezvous, and he supposed he should have. Not that it would have made a difference, he probably would have been so distracted he would have lost his train of thought long before he even managed to leave the base. Kisame fidgeted slightly with his fingers and imagined what really he should do. He could bring her back, but then she would still reek of dirt and grime. However, if he did get caught bringing her back, either way he would be screwed. He thought, might as well get it done with. Besides it might just be fun.

With a smirk that had the sun glimmering off of his pointed teeth, he bent down and untied the cloth from her eyes. She blinked quickly letting her eyes adjust to the harsh light. her face scrunched up slightly as she turned her head away from the blinding light. Kisame watched her for a few moments more before leaning over the cutting the rope from her hands. She gazed at him cautiously gauging for any movement that may seem suspiciously like him trying to slit her throat or strangle her to death. When he moved back to his proper place, he fixed her with a curious glance. He then turned to the gorgeous pool before him. The stones along the edge were polished clean, but still slightly worn down from years of erosion. The crystal clear water gleamed brightly in the sun's rays. The vibrant green grass swayed in a gentle warm breeze.

The kunoichi, he could see from the corner of his eyes, had also turned to take in her surroundings. The looming trees stood tall above them to keep prying eyes away. He supposed she found the sight to be quite satisfactory from the way the lines on her face smoothed out and the way her eyes drank in all that they could. His smirk feel softly to that of an appreciative smile.

"This is my favorite place to escape." He spoke calmly before treading forth towards the pool of glamorous water.

He didn't expect her to speak, nor was he anxious to get her to. He was not quite too sure why he let that tidbit of information fall from his lips, but now that it was out he didn't mind. It's not like it was the secret code of the samurai or the unknown fractions of a once vanquished shinobi tribe. She couldn't use it against him in that sense. Of course she could use that tidbit to hurt his pride, but he brushed that thought aside. He doubted she would by the way she let her hands run over the grass blades beside her.

He glanced over his shoulder at her when he finished seating himself in a crouched position. She raised her emerald eyes to his beady black hues and he drank in the glistening tears of them.

"Is this the last time I'll ever see life?" she spoke through partly opened lips.

He dropped his eyes to the small snail trekking through the greenery, and then her turned his head to the water before he spoke, "It may be, so enjoy it while you can."

He heard the soft intake of air and soft shuttering of her breath as she released it. He closed his eyes and stood. He brushed off the burning in his back for he knew she was just watching him. He shrugged off quickly his old battered robe letting it fall to the hearth and kicked off his sandals. He quickly peeled off his mesh top. He bent down and began the task of unraveling the wrappings around his legs. Once his legs were free of the wrappings he sat for a brief moment enjoying the heat radiating from the sun. He then turned his head to the side and glanced at his little kunoichi. Her eyes were wide with surprise and suspicion. She had her hands beside her helping support herself. Perhaps she didn't know, but she was leaning forward towards him. Her lips were parted and he could practically hear her hushed panting. Whether or not it was from the heat was a whole different issue.

He turned back from her and stood up to his full height. He stretched his arms above his head fully aware of her piercing eyes studying his every move. He then reached down and untied the drawstrings to his black khakis. He then let them drop.

He loved being commando.

Kisame stepped out of his pants and then reached up peeling of his headband. He turned back to her and tossed it at her. Her face twisted to one of shock as she caught the material in her bare hands.

He let his lips curl up into a feral grin and he spoke, "Come join me."

Her eyes, if it was even possible, widened. He turned back to the lake and leapt forth, the muscles in his legs bunching, and he kicked out stretching his arms wide above his head as he fell forth in the depths of the warm water.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: So I was reading a few of the reviews and a lot of them made me smile and laugh. One in particular from Black-Blue Moonlight Neko had me laughing so hard. I'm glad that some of you can relate to such a raunchy character like Kisame. Lol, I like to say I made him in my very own image except for the whole fish and male thing. Rin's Lantern, I am so happy that you find Kisame being commando quite new. I thought everyone had the same image of him wearing little under his cloak...he is a fish..Haha, I am trying my best to update as fast as I can- between school, job hunting and the Holiday season, I've been busy, busy, busy!- and I'm trying to make things worthwhile for you all. I really appreciate the support I have been receiving from you reviewers and all of you who had added this to your favorite story list and your story alert list. It means the world to me.

Happy reading!

**Touching Her Chapter Six**

Kisame came up and shook his head like a dog would when wet. His jet black hair fell from its gravity defying position and into his eyes, not that he minded. It often did that when he swam or when he used his water techniques in battle. He began kicking his legs softly back and forth in the cool water to sustain his floating position. He spat some water from his mouth with sputtering noises and he laughed slightly. Then Kisame used his arms to glide him forth, his legs kicked out behind him beneath the sultry waves of the lake. He paused at the edge of the lake where the water dissipated into the earth and put his arms on the grass. Still kicking his legs, a bit softer than the power he used to glide himself forth, Kisame put his head on his arms. The cool water lapped gently at his chin and he smiled. He shook his head once again, splattering some water into the greenery, and then stared at the kunoichi through beady eyes.

Kisame ducked his head lower off his arms and continued to stare nonchalantly at her over his blue arms. She stared back and cocked her head to the side. He smirked, of course she would never see it coming. He parted his lips mischievously and let the cool water collect in his mouth. Carefully he closed his mouth, once in was full and slightly puffing up his cheeks, and lifted his tongue to the crevice in his mouth. Just as the Archer Fish makes a gun barrel with its mouth, he took aim and closed off his gills.

Water spat forth from his lips and right to her grimy red top. He laughed outright wholeheartedly once the water was completely gone from his mouth at how her eyes widened to those of saucers and her body hunched in on itself. Her hands grabbed quickly to pull the now soaked material from her skin. He continued to laugh when her mouth dropped open, but he quickly banished a rising thought of what she could fit in there. No need to get hard when the little miss could pinpoint it out.

Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Kisame could feel his heart pound faster and his blood heat up despite the cooler temperature of the water. Time to dive away! And that's exactly what he did. He laughed and launched himself away from the feral woman. His arms draped down his sides and his legs pointed straight out behind him. He swung his body so he could reach a depth unlike any other. He then spun himself around and propelled his body up so his head was above the water. He now clearly was a little ways from the heated woman with deadly curves and powerful strikes.

Kisame glanced around quickly and then pointedly watched the kunoichi. He scrambled quickly for a mockery statement worthy for him, but he was coming up with a blank or the things he thought of were too perverse. I could say something like 'Cold nipples?', he thought, nah. She'd probably be too angry for that. How about 'I would like to dive down yonder, if you know what I mean'? He grunted, she'd find a way to stab him. Something cute would work. Those kind of statements usually work on angry women. But what the hell is cute?!, he thought dejectedly and desperately.

"You-"

"I know, I know. I couldn't help myself." He quickly sputtered when her eyes burst open on him. He was only trying to calm her fried nerves!

He studied her carefully. She stood slowly and blinked rapidly. She coughed a few times, he guessed it was to hide her bubbling laughter from the way her chest and shoulders shook, and then straightened out. He let his eyes focus on only her. The way her chest heaved from perhaps excitement, hey, a man can only hope, and the way her legs seemed to drench on forever from beneath the white medical skirt wrapped around her hips. The way her hair fluttered in the warm breeze and the way her own very eyes were trained on him.

"Enjoy what you see?" He kicked his legs out and laid on the surface of the water letting the waves push him.

Kisame's cheek muscles pushed way up when her eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of his rather, if he may say so himself, large member. Speaking of such member, it twitched slightly under her scrutiny. He raised his eyebrows at her when her eyes traveled quickly to his face and then away into the tree line. He rather liked to way her face began to take on a red tint.

"I'm a medic. I've seen many...genital regions. And might I add that I have seen bigger." She sputtered out with her face turned vaguely away from him.

Kisame's cheeks dropped.

Of course, he didn't let the snide remark get to him. He smirked once again. He flipped over and let his legs begin to kick again beneath him to sustain float.

"Well then, why don't you come in and let me show you how big I really am."

Her mouth dropped open.

"You might want to close that pretty little mouth of yours too or else someone or something might assume you're inviting them in."

Her arms flung up and she scrunched her face. The tantrum she proceeded with was everything but angry. Her face was red, her muscles loose and her sputtering lips kept trying to glide gently up into a smile. Kisame smiled coyly at her with his white pointed teeth gleaming in the rays of sun. He relaxed his muscles gently too, but kept them tense enough just in case she decided to go after him. Not that he cared. She was more of his prey. He would just let her entertain the thought of an S-Class Criminal being frightened by her showy strength and medical mayhem.

Once she settled down, he glanced at her lithe form silently. Her chest rose and he could hear the soft intake and release of a steady breath. Her sparkling green eyes dauntingly stared back at him and her face was calm. She looked at what he would later call peaceful. She stepped forth toward the lake and it was his turn to stare suspiciously at her. Her lips turned upward into a grin and her brows furrowed. He narrowed his eyes and cautiously calmed his racing heart and adrenaline rush.

She lifted her hands, and he couldn't help but notice how pleasingly close they were to her chest. His thoughts went south real quick from there when her nimble fingers grasped the zipper to her top and began dragging said zipper down. His eyes followed the motion, but due to his excellent perception skills he dually noted how the kunoichi's face lit up.

He brought his eyes up to her when she spoke a bit softly, "Maybe I will."

"Really now?" He smirked charmingly, but it fell rather quickly at her ever so delighting response.

"Not really. I will join you, but I think a nice swim to clean up is all I need."

He huffed quickly and a rumbling growl rose in his throat. She giggled from her distance as she began to remove her clothing. He enjoyed the sound immensely and found himself floating to rest against the edge of lake. He put his arms in the grass and leaned his head back. His eyes fluttered closed briefly, but the soft ripples of the water caught his attention. Peeking out from behind his bangs, he watched the nearly naked woman enter the water hesitantly. Her chest wrappings were still tightly wound around her supple breast to his great dismay and her black shorts were still clutching to her lower regions. He huffed. Women don't need to be so conservative. Not that I want some whore anyways, he thought.

The kunoichi began to wash her skin by rubbing gently in small circles. He found his eyes gently straining to watch the movement. It struck him in a more primal way than it should have, but animalistic instincts are only second to those of mankind. Well, what did he expect? She could have easily gone from washing herself to touching her nether regions. It was with a hope that he prayed she would still do so. Of course, that would be asking for too much. She was a kunoichi. If she was going to seduce him in order to escape, she would have already been stroking her clit.

Kisame may have been known for his brute strength and his appetite for slaughter, but what few knew of him is his patience for his prey unlike his very sexual and brutal shark counterpart. He recalled a something he once said to an opponent, what was his name..Killer Bee, yes, "_I get stronger in direct proportion to how strong my opponent is. I do not tire, and cannot be defeated_". He supposed that was true in the sack too. He never really had a chance to try this out of course. All the women he ever has had the pleasure to sleep with weren't of shinobi caliber. Kunoichi were always sneaky and always deceitful. Couldn't trust them not to stab you with a senbon even if he was about to stab them with a more enticing weapon of choice.

He closed his eyes again. An image of this pink haired kunoichi moaning in ecstatic need floated through his mind. He wouldn't force her, it just wasn't his style, but he would damn well try to seduce her senseless if that image was any telltale of what could be. He opened his eyes once again and stared at said kunoichi. Her own gorgeous face was pointedly directed at him. He grinned a toothy grin of his own and he could feel his member harden immediately. The green eyed woman let her eyes fall from his face down his chest to what laid, more so jumped, beneath the water's surface.

A sweet smelling nectar rose above the salt of the lake water to fill through his nostrils. His eyes closed briefly and he flared his nostrils. It was even more alluring than the perfume she had worn the day at the warehouse. His first, more primal urge was to go over and bury his face into her crotch and fill himself to the brim with joy. His second, more manlike urge was to go over and bury his member in her and fill her to the brim with a different joy.

He'd fulfill both joys before the day was over.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: Hello, hello, hello! Ah, my lovely reviewers it feels so great to have the inspiration for this story. I love this story with all my heart honestly. I haven't had this much fun writing a story in ages. Guaranteed I have started a short series called Akatsuki's Presents, but hey. That's a Holiday Special for all of you. I decided to hop onto this one before I updated anything else. I also updated A Shift in Balance. It's short and its intentions were to draw people back to it. I know, I know. I haven't touched it in ages and the update was lame, but I need your help getting on track. Plus, if you guys have any ideas or requests I can do them. I go back to school tomorrow and I want to accomplish so much for you all before I fall back into the homework trend.

Happy reading, dears!

**Touching Her Chapter Seven**

Kisame stared at the petite woman across his sanctuary with something akin to admiration. Her skin, now wet and slick, gleamed in the rays of sunlight, her pink locks were cleaned of the building grim and were glossy, her gorgeous green eyes were closed, much to his dismay, and her brows were no longer furrowed in agitation or worry. Kisame supposed it was due to being in a cleaner state of mind. Of course, he also gave himself credit. He did make her riled up with his insistent teasing, but she had teased right back. Perhaps his libido was great outside the sack too, he thought with a tooth filled grin.

He tossed his head to the side and squinted his eyes. She was now leaning against the water's edge where he previously was and she was sprawled out on the bank like seaweed when it's washed up onto the shore. She lazed there with a small content smile, he could tell from the slight upturn in her lips, and her breathing was calm from the steady rise and fall of her voluptuous chest.

He blinked slowly. She had suddenly twisted over onto her toned abdomen, oh how he wanted to run his fingertips over that smooth taught skin, and rested her head upon her lean arms. His sudden surge of energy begged him to touch her warm backside and let his hands feel the strength of her back. Before he even registered the mere thought, his body had reacted on its own. He was behind her in a manner of seconds and his callused hands were gently on her shoulders. She tensed immediately. Her body went from lax to strung like a bowstring.

"Relax," he cooed softly into her ear.

Since when was he leaning over her?, he thought with a subtle surprise he hoped she would never catch on to. Kisame felt part of her relax, but he knew that her shinobi training had taught her well to never believe a traitor or enemy whether or not they were shinobi or civilian. He thought carefully through his beady eyes. What was he supposed to do now? Fuck her and say thanks? He laughed inwardly. That would not run over so well, he thought spitefully. A man could dream.

He turned his eyes down to her slick back and watched with morbid fascination as a drop of water cascaded down her spine into the wrappings. He had to suppress the urge to run his tongue over the wet trail and focused on his hands. Her skin was aflame beneath his touch and he felt he was enjoying the heat. His member twitched in agitation. He could feel her warmth as he leaned closer. His nostrils flared as he breathed in her own sweet scent. She reminded him vaguely of something sensual and dark, unlike the pink locks cascading down and the vibrant green eyes she possessed. All in all she smelled all woman and he felt a shudder crawl down his spine.

His hands began to knead softly into her backside. Her shoulders clamped up and he frowned. He dug his fingertips further into her hoping to ease the tension. Kisame rubbed her shoulders and slowly worked his fingers toward her spine. Her body still laid tensely under his ministrations and his frown fell further.

"Down a little more...please..."

Her soft murmur startled him and yet he felt a distinct smile pulling his cheek muscles upwards. He glided his hands across her smooth skin and paused at the bindings. He press his fingers down there. His breath caught in his throat when the mere thought of her beneath him flittered across his mind as he waited attentively for a response. The image was breathtaking and his eyes wandered down her spine to the soft curve of her hidden posterior.

"Here?" He asked a bit more gruff than he intended to.

"Yes, please."

He pushed down his rising instincts and kneaded his fingertips in her warm flesh and he felt a rumble of approval clawing his insides when her body eased from the previous tension. Her body went lax beneath his fingers and he fought his demon to repress the urge to growl in approval. Kisame's raging hard member was almost painful when a small murmur of pleasure escaped her rosy lips. He thought nothing of leaning over her body to hear her better. His rational thoughts were leaving him quickly and he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Rub her. Knead her. Touch her.

He couldn't keep his eyes away from her. He couldn't prevent himself from the wild urges coursing through him. He wanted her and that's all he knew.

"Sakura," he growled out, the rumble building in his chest rolled off him.

He felt her body tense under his large, blue hands and his hands clamped down on her soft, able body. He ground his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut. An overwhelming power began to bubble beneath his skin and he fought tooth and nail to repress his animalistic half. His large body began to shake from the effort and he found his fingers digging into the object of his attention.

"Kisame?"

And just like that he was broken from his trance. He flung himself onto the bank and away from the kunoichi. No, the deadly innocence he begged to sin. Rough pants escaped him and he quickly dressed. Beads of sweat began to roll down his face from his hairline and he shook himself slightly.

"Get dress, woman. There is little time."

He pulled his cloak tightly around himself and waited for the rushing, confused woman to quickly be done with her given task. He glanced back at her shining face and the look of pure confusion and pain was forever edged into his mind's eye.

* * *

Kisame sat sulking at the large table with a cup of sake in his hand. How could he have been so stupid as to let things get as far as they did?, he thought with a sinister look of anger. How could he almost let that demon spawn control him? He threw a glare at the wall. Just when things were getting _good_.

Kisame lifted his cup to his lips gingerly and swallowed all the liquid in one gulp. The sake burned his throat, but he ignored the sensation. He deserved it. The image of her face crossed his mind and he felt himself growl inwardly. Why should he even fucking care, he thought, she's just a woman he wants to fuck. It was a game, or so he thought. A game gone _wrong_, he bit out to himself.

"...gone wrong."

"What's gone wrong?"

He lifted his eyes to the sadistic man who called himself Hidan. He snarled at the Jashinist and snapped his teeth accordingly. Just what I need, he thought, a fucktard.

Kisame poured himself another cup of sake, "Nothing, just talking aloud."

Hidan's eyebrow rose up toward his silver hairline, "There's a place for people who talk to themselves. I think it's called an asylum. Go 's more people like you."

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Kisame growled.

Hidan shrugged. "So you won't feel alone."

Kisame let the vibrations in his chest roll up and out onto his tongue. His brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Hidan, regardless or perhaps just playing ignorant of his state of anger, glanced at the alcohol and then at the infuriated Kisame. He turned to the door, giving Kisame the perfect angle of his side. Kisame stared in rage at the masochist. Were the members really out to get him? Apparently so, he thought when Hidan opened his mouth to speak once again.

"Tell her something about yourself."

Kisame blinked rapidly before asking, "Who?"

Hidan turned his defined face to the shark. Kisame was only slightly annoyed by the smile that fluttered across Hidan's face and the irritating gleam in his eyes.

"You know who, you dumb fucker. That prisoner with the fucking pink hair."

"Sakura, you mean." Kisame straightened himself in his seat. Since when did he slouch? "And why would I tell her something about myself?"

"Women like that sort of stuff."

With those parting words, Kisame was left to watch the back of the purple eyed man, his cloak billowing behind him. Kisame turned back to his cup of sake and cupped it. He leaned over and stared into the liquid with something akin to consideration.

"Women like that sort of stuff..."

* * *

Kisame didn't know why he listened to Hidan's foolish insight, but he found himself walking down the corridor that lead to his prisoner's dingy cell. Of course, he was just as foolish for even bothering to give his advice a whirl. He didn't know what compelled him to believe the idiot seeing as said idiot had ended up with his face clawed up by said prisoner. He shook his head and laughed under his breath. He hoped he didn't end up like Hidan had. That would suck, he thought with a rather uncharacteristic grunt.

He glanced around the dimly lit hall and ran his eyes over every shadow that the torches left untouched and hidden. Good. No Tobi yet, he thought. He really didn't need another incident with that kid just yet. Tobi was now due to watch the kunoichi at about this time meaning that if he didn't run into the kid just yet, there was chance he would run into the man previously watching her.

Zetsu.

Kisame had nothing personal against the plantlike man, but Zetsu just gave him the creeps. Sure he was no prize winning man with his gills and pale blue skin, but this man had a _split_ personality and was a _cannibal_. Of course, he couldn't forget the two large Venus fly trap-like extensions that enveloped Zetsu's head and upper body. He flinched at the thought. You can't help what you're born with, Kisame thought with a distinct look down at himself.

He continued on with an quicker stride and prayed slightly, something to be noted even for himself, that the plant man wasn't there. He would deal with him when necessary not on occasional visits.

His pace quickened as he neared a corner in the corridor. He paused and swiftly pushed his back against the wall. He spread out his chakra and searched for any other chakra besides the small amount that was collected where he knew the kunoichi would be. Finding none in the near vicinity, he peeked around the corner. His beady eyes surveyed the area, and when he found no one tucked away, he moved around the corner. Slowing his pace, he took in a deep breath of the stale air. He eyed the chair where he usually sat in front of her cell before deciding to lean against the wall.

Kisame peered into her cell and scanned her. Her body was curled under his cloak on a mattress Tobi had brought her earlier. He recalled the argument Tobi had with Kakuzu about money being frivolously wasted. The top of her head was easily seen whereas the rest of her was hidden beneath his old possession. A swell of pride in her taking comfort in his belongings rose in his chest. He forced his face to go lax before the grin could be wide spread. He continued to survey her as her chest rose and fell slowly. He say her shift slightly. Next thing he knew, he was gazing into the vibrant green eyes that plagued him so.

"I was called the Monster of the Hidden Mist when I was in Kiri. I was called the Tailed Beast without a Tail by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. I've since been called many other things due to my monstrous chakra and my appearance, but most of all due to my battle-loving nature."

Kisame saw her eyebrows furrow and her eyes narrow in confusion. She pulled the cloak down a tad to better view him. She then proceeded to sit up, leaning on her forearm to steady herself. Kisame pushed away from the wall and moved to head back when he heard the soft padding of what he assumed to be Tobi arriving for his shift. He paused when her lilt voice called out to him.

"Why would you tell me that?"

Kisame glanced over his shoulder and bid out before leaving, "Don't you women like that sort of stuff?"

He was gone before more words could spill from her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N**.: Big things happening currently in my small life is keeping me from writing for you all. I appreciate the support and the kind words of encouragement. I must say I adore every review. It really helps remind me of this! I do hope you all are keeping up with your work, as I have been trying to do. It seems to be getting harder and harder. I try to find the time to write for you all, but more assignments keep piling up and deadlines are hitting me quite hard. I've been so busy as of late. I was supposed to be finished with my short story starring Sakura and the Akatsuki, but I've been so tired and lazy. I wish I could have more time and more inspiration. That way none of you would have to wait a ridiculous amount of time for an update that's only a couple pages long. Well here I am to try my best at completing this before I forget and get overwhelmed once again.

Keep up the reviewing. I love reading your opinions and insights.

Happy reading!

**Touching Her**

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

  
**

Why did he have to open his fat mouth? Why did he have to tell her that stupid tidbit of information? Monster of the Hidden Mist? Tailed beast without a tail? _Seriously_?! How stupid could he be?! Kisame grunted grinding his sharp teeth together in a horrid fashion. The grating noise filtered his thick skull and he accepted the annoyance gratefully. He felt just so stupid! Hidan hadn't meant for him to share a stupid bit of irrelevant information you find in the fucking Bingo Book! He probably meant for something more sentimental or at least something fucking sexy! Like what, he thought, my fucking dick is huge like...well...like what? Kisame threw his hands up carelessly as he stomped around his room.

"Fuck!"

Kisame bellowed letting the heat that built up in his chest from his inner anger and his sexual frustration out through one long continual roar that shook the very frame of his bed. He flung his knives from their holsters at his hips at the poor pillow upon his rather large bed. Once he was out of knives, he was resourceful enough to reach for his Samehada. Lifting the heavy, bandaged weight, he swung the sword over his head and straight down onto his poor mattress. As he continued to destroy every impeccable item in his near vicinity, he heard a rustle outside his door followed by a soft knock. Kisame briefly considered telling whoever was out there to fuck off, but thought better of it when he recognized the chakra signature.

Huffing, he threw his beloved sword onto his now flat and lifeless mattress and stomped over to the door. He twisted the door knob and flung his door open. Shifting, Kisame turned his slightly still enraged eyes to his much shorter, but stronger partner.

"Yes?" Kisame asked gruffly still trying to reign in his temper.

He watched Itachi's passive face momentarily before glancing at Itachi's eyes. Still have them on, Kisame though as the Sharingan swirled slowly. Kisame shook his head from his musings when he noted Itachi's mouth moving.

"...Kisame-san, I understand you were on duty when we had our last meeting. If you come downstairs, we can inform you of what was discussed."

Kisame's eyebrows furrowed and he scrunched up his nose. "Who will be down there? If that fucker of a Jashinist is there, I'm going to rip his happy head off and pay Kakuzu now to sew it back on."

"Hidan-san and Kakuzu-san left earlier this morning. Neither will be there. " Itachi supplied. "Tobi and Deidara will be leaving in an hour for Suna. They are busy packing at the moment."

Checking off mentally who would be there, Kisame thought it was safe to assume Zetsu was going to be there since Konan rarely was around having always been beside Pein. Kisame sighed mentally. He hated being by Zetsu. Kisame grunted in response and waited for Itachi to move back. He shut his door with a click and drew in a much need breath of stale air. He glanced quickly at his partner and headed down the long corridor to a spiraling stairwell which he thought would lead him to his doom.

* * *

Kisame leaned ideally against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed in front of his rather large chest, he deemed this so when he was carrying his petite kunoichi, and closed his eyes. Wait, he though, _my_ kunoichi? Since when did that pinkster become _his_? He smirked and tilted his head to the side to stretch out his Sternocleidomastoid Muscle. I think I like that, he thought with a toothy grin, yes, I think I do. _My_ kunoichi..

His eyes darted open when he heard the scuffling of feet across the tiled floor. His eyes followed Tobi's erratic movement as Tobi scrambled to grab as many pots and pans as possible. Deidara, the she-man Kisame thought with a snort, was standing in the door way of the kitchen fuming. Kisame's nostrils flared. Deidara smelled too much like clay for his taste.

He shifted his weight slightly and leaned to the side as Tobi shuffled over toward his. Tobi's hands greedily snatched a few mugs and Kisame chuckled under his breath.

"Looks like a camp out to me." Kisame snickered. "Planning on cuddling by the fire?"

Deidara's enraged eyes shot over to Kisame and Kisame shared with him a graphic portrait of his razor sharp teeth. Deidara blinked disgusted and jostled into the kitchen away from him, but closer to the swirled mask of the kid. Tobi was chatting nonchalantly with Itachi, though to Kisame it looked more like Tobi would have a better time talking to a rock. Itachi did nod his head slowly a few times, but Kisame knew his partner greater than anyone else. Itachi was just being polite for show. Kisame outright laughed.

Tobi turned sharply at the sound and having just now recognizing Kisame groaned inwardly. Kisame turned half lidded eyes to the kid who now stood directly in front of him in an uncomfortably close manner. Kisame shifted his head down and stared with his beady eyes at the kid. Tobi began to fidget. Kisame laughed.

"Kisame, I just wanted you to know if I never make it back that I love you!" Tobi proclaimed with a giant huge. Kisame spewed fire and spit. He went stock still and squirmed. He grabbed the boy's hands and tried to fling that downright evil creature from him, but Tobi held fast. He finally settled on going to break the kids hands and arms, possibly even the kid's neck when Deidara grabbed a hold of Tobi's cloak collar. The kid came off easy then and Kisame slinked to the fridge with watchful eyes on that demon of a child.

"Now hold on Tobi, you can cuddle your fish once we finish our mission." Deidara gloated raising his gleaming eyes to Kisame's wide, but beady eyes.

Kisame clenched his fist and snarled viciously at the she-man who then scurried off with a horrified Tobi after him. Kisame turned angrily toward his partner and caught a flash of smirk on Itachi's face before it disappeared into the stoic one he knew so well. Good Lord, he needed something strong and with a powerful zing. Yes, something extremely strong. Kisame flung open the fridge door and grabbed his trusty sake bottle. Sake always made him feel just right. He pulled the bottle close to him as he took up his spot against the counter. He focus on the burning liquid sliding down his throat when Zetsu stepped into the kitchen. His suddenly sullen mood turned completely sour. Zetsu turned his mix matched body toward Itachi bowing his head in recognition, and then turned fully to Kisame. Kisame grunted in greeting. Less there was to say, less time to spend with the cannibal.

"Kisame-san," Zetsu started with his white half, "we have little time. So we'll make this quick." Kisame nodded taking another swig of his sake before setting the bottle on the slightly grimy counter.

He folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side exquisitely. He blinked a few times before realizing Zetsu wanted him to speak. "I am listening."

Zetsu shifted on his feet, from where Kisame presumed seeing as Zetsu was peeking from his place half sunken in the floor. Kisame stared at the crazed man with suspicion filtering his mind. He couldn't place it, but he felt an odd thumping in his chest as his heart sped. He narrowed his eyes and focused in on Zetsu.

"Our prisoner needs to be interrogated. _We've waited too long_. Pein-sama ordered for us to start tonight." Kisame almost visibly flinched at the implication before Zetsu began to sink into the floor.

Before sinking in too far, Zetsu began again, "Since Itachi-san and you are the only ones available tonight besides _us, _it would only make sense for you two to start. _Unless of course you want us to take a crack at her first_."

Kisame frowned and turned toward his partner. Itachi's pale face stared blankly at him. With a curt nod, Itachi turned toward Zetsu. As much as Kisame hated to admit it, he rather interrogate the Hokage's apprentice himself than let Zetsu lay any of his teeth, let alone fingers on her. Kisame felt his heart sink and his head began to ache with the image of the horrid rumors of Zetsu's interrogation methods. Zetsu's stark white teeth sinking into the flesh of Sakura's arm. His hands choking the life of the vivid woman whom he desired with a passion much unlike the roaring hunger of his beast. But the last image in his head was of Sakura's naked flesh and lifeless green eyes staring at him as he watched the other members clear away the mess of what was once her.

Grimly he nodded at Zetsu whom completely sunk into the floor. Once he could no longer feel Zetsu, he grabbed his sake bottle and headed toward his room.

"I'll take care of it for you Kisame-san."

For once, Kisame wished Itachi stayed silent.

* * *

Zetsu had taken her hours ago and yet Kisame couldn't remove himself from his perch on the destroyed mattress of his bed to see if she was returned to her cell. He doubted she would spill any secrets of Konoha or anything important. She was loyal- just like all the other Konoha shinobi. She was strong. She had yet to crack under the pressure of the Organization and he doubt, and secretly hoped, she wouldn't. But he knew that she would never be the same. Itachi could be cruel man, but so was every other ninja in the world.

Kisame shifted and raised the bottle of sake to his lips. Finding it empty, he flung the bottle across the room in huff. His face twisted into a scowl and he spared a glance around his room. Having found nothing of interest or of importance, he decided to stand with a growl. He flung open his door and slammed it shut after him. He traveled briskly down the dimly lit corridor and frowned as he reached the cobblestone stairwell. He slowed his pace down to a stop and closed his eyes. His keen hearing could barely pick up the high pitched screams from where he knew the labeled Interrogation Room was. He flinched and scowled even further.

He threw himself down the stairs and further into the darkness he knew too well before he settled himself in front of the rustic cell that was hers. Kisame waited and he pushed back, leaning his head against the cool stone.

Her screams filtered itself into an unrecognizable place of his heart where all the other tortured scream remained engraved.

* * *

Humanity was an aspect of life he never wished to classify himself as. He was a shinobi- a warrior of great feat and of great strength. He was a beast- terror excited his primal self and he loved the rush of battle. But he was a man- full of wild urges and less emotion than any other. Humanity was not supposed to strike him unless it involved death. He was supposed to be above all this, but as he watched the frail body of the woman being dragged against the harsh, cold stone he felt something unlike his usual self.

He felt pity and guilt flood him, those he could only name from the sudden nausea and the stinging of his eyes, and he tried to turn away from the sight as best as his beady eyes could, but he was tugged into looking again when he heard the sharp rip of flesh against the nasty, jagged rock he stepped over purposely every time his shift came about. Kisame twisted his head to follow the lax body the kunoichi, whom he deemed as unconscious. What crossed his mind of this cruel treatment was that it was Zetsu who was bringing her back instead of his famed partner. Itachi probably wanted no part of it. The part where the fight fled every prisoner.

Kisame watched solemnly and as unemotionally as he could while Zetsu deposited her unmoving body on the floor. Zetsu locked her in and strutted away about his own business as if nothing was unusual. Kisame hated that part of Zetsu. Hated how Zetsu and all the other members were so unattached. But he knew he should hate himself. While torturing others was exciting for him, even himself being taunted with the hand of death, it wasn't exciting when the prey couldn't fight back.

Kisame studied the pink haired fiend with something akin to an overwhelming pity and guilt. He watched with cold eyes as she dragged herself to the mattress and curled in on herself. He couldn't see her face, but he dared not to try to. Probably left unmarred if Itachi was interrogating, Kisame thought, Zetsu wouldn't have a body left if he was the one doing the dirty work.

Kisame stared when her body shook slightly. He then watched as the blood escaped her wounded, _uncovered_ thigh and seeped into the already dirtied mattress. Kisame bent over and ripped off a portion of his wrappings to reveal his tinted blue skin. His hand darted for the key and he stood quickly. He unlocked the cell with some fumbling and nearly lunged at her, but he thought better. Don't scare her, he reminded himself. Kisame sighed and leaned over her body where he could clearly see her wound.

Gingerly with soft caresses, he began the task of wrapping her injury. He paused and glanced at her covered face. Her green eyes pierced his and he felt himself become unable to speak. Her eyes were red and gleaming with unshared tears. He lifted her right thigh and passed the wrapping under and around her wound while staring into the depths of the sea of her eyes. She blinked and Kisame followed suit. For once, he turned away and finished his task. Once done, he tied a knot to hold it together.

He stood and looked down at her. Her eyes followed him as he locked her in and sat in his usual place.

* * *

"So you interrogated her?" Kisame asked playing with the rim of his glass.

Itachi was sitting calmly across the table from him in his usual posture of hands cupped around his tea and shoulders straight. Stiff man, Kisame noted with not even a glance. He knew his partner. His partner knew him. Kisame leaned further back in his wooden chair and swirled the dark liquid in the glass.

"Yes." Came Itachi's quiet response.

Things went silent there. Kisame felt many things at this time. He felt enraged. He felt pity. He felt utterly angry, which for him was nuisance. Just like that Might Guy, Kisame thought with a snort.

"I told her that you refused to interrogate her."

Kisame lifted his head and found his partner's dark eyes upon him. Kisame was no fool. Itachi never lied to him. He was stunned and he found no words to capture the essence of his sudden unexplainable account.

"Why?" Kisame asked with narrowing eyes of confusion.

Itachi took a moment to respond, but when he did Kisame was still left profoundly amazed. "I will not tarnish your name when you do not wish it to be so."

Kisame's mouth closed , since when was it even open?, and he found himself nodding mechanically. His eyes drifted over to the dark liquid in his glass and he continued to swirl it. He didn't glance up when Itachi stood, he couldn't or else Itachi would see what he himself didn't understand. Relief? Gratefulness? Hope?

He listened intently as Itachi's muffled scuffling fled past what his eardrums could pick up. Kisame sighed and leaned further back into his chair before swallowing what was last of his alcohol. He stood briskly and wandered down the corridor to the very stairs he knew would lead to his escape. He felt the temperature change as he stalked up the steps. And when the blazing heat struck him, he opened the doors to have the pattering of the summer rain upon him. He lifted his head to the dark sky and wondered if he knew what he was doing.

Kisame thought aloud for once, "What good is an escape when I have nothing left for me?"

**A.N.:** Well that was the end of a very graphically depressing chapter. I purposely left the sexual tension out because the next chapter will be full of it and I wanted you to have a taste of what the sequel to this story will be like. Kisame has a unique dimension in the sequel and I'm trying to set it up as much as possible. The next chapter will also be the last chapter of Touching Her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N:** Welcome back! I was taking a much, much needed break from writing. I've been so busy. I know I always say that, but it's the truth! Sometimes I forget where I'm going or I don't remember to hop on to check on things. Summer has been one hell of a ride for me as I'm sure it has for all of you too. I've fallen out of love with some of my story ideas and I've given up on some aspects of writing. However, this story still surprises me and I could never not love it. It's my favorite out of all the ones I have touched and I'm sad that it's coming to a close, especially since it was supposed to be ten chapters long instead of nine. Bigger surprise is that I've started dotting out the plot and character realizations for the sequel, if you're all interested. You can guess what point of view it's in too! Not Kisame's. He's had his :]

Happy reading!

**Touching Her**

**Chapter Nine**

Kisame shifted his weight uselessly from one leg to the other. His grip never loosened on his bicep as he starred down the plant-like man. He huffed a bit when Zetsu paused impassively to shift his unwanted gaze at the sake bottle. Kisame's hand shot out and grasped the neck in such a tight grip that the top shattered. Kisame retreated his hand back to its place on his bicep. His black eyes never directed elsewhere as Zetsu dragged his eyes to his. Zetsu let himself melt into the floor a bit before opening his mouth to speak.

"It's our prisoner I speak in regards to."

Kisame felt heat engulf him much unlike the fire that spewed in his belly every time his kunoichi moved. _Our_ prisoner?, he thought bitterly. Bullshit. He took a quick glance at Itachi who had began to lean against the wall. Kisame puffed up his chest a bit before glaring openly at the mix matched being.

"What of her?" He gruffly answered with a ting of malice.

Zetsu spoke harshly, "If she continues to give no information, she is to be disposed of." He paused in what Kisame thought was to add a dramatic effect. "You and Itachi have two days to extract any information regarding Konoha and Orochimaru from her. If you cannot, I will dispose of her."

Kisame's eyes narrowed as the cannibal continued on in a darker tone, "Might I add how delicious she looks."

Kisame felt a cold shiver run down his spine as the cannibal licked his lips before nearly completely becoming engulfed in the floor boards.

"Two days." was Zetsu's parting words.

Kisame strutted towards the door when Itachi spoke out to him, "I have means to attend to near Suna. I'll return in two days time."

He swiftly turned around despite his large frame and laughed. "Don't tell me it has to do with that brat of a brother of yours!"

Itachi grunted before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kisame chuckled. Two days, he thought, now what am I to do? He found his gaze moving toward the sake. His cheeks pressed up into a firm smirk. As a man, he was always ready for a good time.

Kisame shook his head and gulped down the searing liquid. His eyes squeezed shut and he coughed out a bit before hiccupping. His laughter bubbled up and he fell back slightly letting loose. His normally steady, and might he add heavy, steps faltered as his legs started to give way beneath his weighty mass. He wobbled down the corridor with a fizzy laughter continually spilling from his parted lips. He swore briefly to himself that he wasn't drunk by any standards, but even he believe that was a lie. His hand slapped against the wall in a means to sturdy himself, but he ended up sliding against the wall in a drunk stupor. Kisame grunted and pushed his lethargic body up straighter.

He sobered quickly when he heard a little whimper further down the hall. His body, no longer lethargic but more attentive, jerked in response. He recalled a vague scene from when he captured the little tease, the vixen of a kunoichi he reminded himself, and how her lithe form rocked back and forth in the surreal lights of the abandoned warehouse.

Kisame groaned and tried to shake his head, but when the world began to spin he opted for standing still. Maybe if I stand very still, I'll be able to see again, he thought with a grunt. Once he could see the dim light further down the hall, he began to take small, yet firm steps toward his prisoner. Every so often he wobbled and chuckled under his breath in his inebriated state, but thinking hurt his head too much. He let his instincts guide him to her cell where he threw his body against the cool cell bars.

His eyes drifted closed and he took a deep breath in through his nose. He could smell her. The seductive perfume she must have reapplied at some point filtered up into his nostrils and he made a soft noise of appreciation. No, he thought, I'm a man. I don't make soft noises.

Kisame remembered conclusively of her soft, yet strong body flush against his. _She ground into him softly and he groaned in the back of his throat. He carefully skimmed his fingers over the sides of her body, and he grinned down at her when he felt her shiver. When his fingers brushed her hips, she ground into him harder and he flashed her a deadly, predatory smile._ The same predatory smile pulled at his cheeks. Eyes still closed, he dug through his cloak pocket, touching ever so slightly his now erect member. Kisame grasped the key and tilted his head down to partially open his beady eyes to match the key in the hole.

He laughed, the pun not escaping him. Kami really was on his side this time when he threw open the door and stumbled in. Kisame let his eyes roam what he could of the pink haired vixen that plagued his every though. She was still wrapped in his old cloak, curled up on the mattress. He couldn't see much of her and he felt his smile drop into a solid frown. He deposited himself beside her without a second thought. He squinted to watch her green eyes narrow in slight confusion, he assumed, and how she shifted away from him, his cloak firm in her grasp. He leaned over and she moved back. He could make out her distinct hair color and how it fell perfectly to frame her gorgeous face.

Gorgeous, Kisame thought. Yes, gorgeous. He lifted his hand and quickly snatched the cloak from her. The kunoichi snarled at him as she darted back, and he felt his cheeks pull upward. He flashed her his teeth before he returned her with a snarl of his own. He felt the powerful vibrations crawl from his belly, in his throat and spill from his lips. She twisted quickly in a way only a skilled kunoichi as herself could away from him and he followed her. He grabbed her bicep and yanked her beneath him. She reached up to claw his face, but he used his other hand to handcuff her tiny wrists in his large hand.

Her green eyes flashed at him and Kisame felt a heat engulf him. His mouth snapped shut and he glared at her. He watched her draw back into the mattress before narrowing her own eyes at him. He raised his left hand and ran his fingers through the pink mess upon her head. She tried to squirm away, but wherever she went, he followed. She stopped, he assumed out of frustration, and he continued to tousle her hair.

"So soft.." he murmured and he dropped the lower half of his body proportionately over hers.

Kisame snickered as she sucked in hair between what he noted as tasteful pink lips. He never hated the color, he just thought it was obscene. He was drawn out of his mussing when she squirmed beneath his added weight. Kisame groaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. His eyes closed and he ground his erection between her thighs. She gasped, and as the air filled her lungs, he enjoyed how the movement pushed her breasts into his firm chest.

He opened his eyes and stared at the pale skin of her oh so delightful clavicle. He ran his nose in the dip and over her clavicle. He laid his lips upon her clavicle and began to nibble. She jerked under him and he ground into her again. Her breath came out fast and ruffled his hair. Kisame decided he liked the feeling and bite a bit harder. She moaned quietly. He ran his tongue up her neck and settled his weight better on her as to not crush her. He knew how much he weighed.

He let his lips suck on the skin on the corner of her jaw. She tilted her head to the side and he took full advantage of situation. His hips began to grind into hers and he lavished her neck with a wonder of nips and tugs, which he was careful not to bite too hard with his sharp teeth. He sharply sucked in air when her hips pushed back into his. His cock painfully throbbed and he barely registered releasing her hands. Her hands were cool against the skin of his neck and he groaned as she wrapped them around him.

Kisame rolled his hips into one last time before moving to sit up. He looked down at the spectacle that brought a new wave of carnal flames from the pit of his belly- her hair fanned out under her, her bright eyes were closed and the red marks lining her delicate neck stood out remarkably in contrast to her milky skin tone. He shrugged off his heavy cloak and he tugged unappreciatively at the mesh top he usually wore until it ripped. His eyes jerked to her when she began to slowly unzip her vest top.

He slapped her hands away with a warning growl and he leaned over her to harshly bite her. She groaned in his ear and he pulled away. He let his eyes roam her face. She showed no sign of disapproval or rejection. He let his cheeks pull tightly upward into a full blown smirk. His teeth protruded slightly as he bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a groan of ecstasy when her fingers brushed the hair on the nape of his neck. He let his eyes drift close as he ran his fingers over her clothed body.

He frowned once again. Clothed?, he thought, oh, hell no. He made quick work of loosening her hold on him as he drew himself up to better access her. Kisame dragged his fingers over her chest and groaned deeply in his throat. Her supple curvature pressed harshly into his calloused hands and he drew in a breath of stall air. He lost himself in her lithe form. Before he could even register what he was doing, his mouth was pressed into the cloth around where he knew her pert nipple was. He sucked and fling himself back to spit out a piece of lint.

He growled again and unzipped her top easily. He ripped the chest bindings from her, and she gasped. The sound startled him from his focus and his beady eyes shot up to stare longingly at her delicate face. Seeing nothing to worry about in his drunken haze, he filtered his gaze down her creamy skin, over the ample cleavage now open for his viewing to her taunt muscles of her stomach. At her navel, he narrowed his eyes. There he found a gleam. He squinted as best as he could to soon realize it was a piece of jewelry. He grinned. He member twitched in his tight trousers and he let his gaze trail down further.

His frown was becoming more permanent. He shifted his weight to better address her clothing while being mindful of the large appendage that was restricting his movement. He froze however when he felt her soft, but strong hand brush his cock. His eyes snapped shut and he rolled his head back when her petite fingers stroked him through the material of his pants. When her fingers left him, he hastily untied the knot of the drawstrings to his pants. Reaching in, unafraid of being caught or being admonished, he grasped his cock at the base in his large hands and pulled up tightly. He stroked himself roughly before releasing himself to attend to the gorgeous woman before him.

Kisame leaned over, and with nimble fingers dragged her bottoms down her creamy, long legs while admonishing licks and nips all the way down to her ankles. He nipped one of her toes and she made a sound of laughter that too tickled him. He chuckled again before taking a step back to relish the mostly naked female laying before him.

He drank up her flawless milky skin. Her sleek long legs stretched on for miles. Nestled between those enticing appendages of power, was her core. He felt everything on his being strike up. His dick ached dangerously. There was a neat strip of pink hair. No messy curls that he was used to fighting with. No odd shape or discolored strand. Just a neat, landing strip that drew his attention to her dangerously wonderful labia and matching pink center. Skipping ahead, deciding to savor all he could after his lust was satisfied, his eyes slipped over her rounded hips, toned abs to her round, soft chest.

Kisame groaned in frustration. In his rush, he didn't fully dispose of her vest. It laid perfectly over her rounded joys and he felt himself shake in self turned anger. He wanted to see those mounds now, damn it! He stood quickly and rushed over to her. Her pale green eyes studied him, and he found he rather liked the way her eyes lingered on the bulge in his trousers. He let his hands fall over her top and he grasped it in a tight hold. He pulled it to her shoulders, and, much to his glee, she pushed herself up to help him drop it down her toned arms.

Her movement drew her closer to him and he breathed in her tingling scent. He leaned in to kiss her. His lips crashed against her hot mouth and he felt a rumble of dire need filter his system. Her body pressed fervently into his skin, and he hissed from the contact. The heat of her smooth, soft skin, he knew would permanently be engraved into his mind as his chakra began to buzz.

The feeling of her warm hands gliding over his biceps brought his mind back down to how hard his cock was. He pushed her harshly into the mattress and positioned himself over her. He ran his hands over her sides, brushing occasionally the sides of her breasts. She cooed in his ear as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and he nipped her skin. Decidedly, he allowed himself to pull away from her intoxicating body to strip himself of his pants.

He stood unabashed in front of her and awaited, nervously, though he would never admit it, her approval. Sakura now was sitting up and he shook impatiently as her eyes lazily took in his muscular form. He stared at her calculating face, and his breath caught in his throat when her green eyes stared back. It was an intense moment for him and his throbbing cock.

"Oh, big boy."

He was upon her in a second sliding his hands fervently over her heated skin, sucking on the skin of her breast, and pressing his member against the slipper folds of her labia. He relished the soft moans and gasps that controlled his ears and he let his body do the rest of the talking. He grabbed her hips and ground his pelvis into hers. She groaned beneath him, and he lost all his control when she moaned his name.

Her nails dug crevices in his biceps as he positioned himself. Cautiously, he avoided looking at her face as he stared down at his cock near her entrance. He could smell her arousal strongly from where his face was cradled in the tissue of her perky breasts, and he could feel her body heat radiate from her vagina. Kisame allowed himself a sane thought of how hard he should screw her, and he decided on fucking the shit out her. Fuck foreplay.

Driving his member into her was the most blissful moment of his life. Never had he felt this satisfied in his life. Not even when he scared the shit, literally, out of Tobi. Her muscles clenched around him and he groaned loudly, not delightfully because he was a man and men don't sound _delightful_ by any means. She moaned in his ear, and he paused to let himself adjust to being in such a tight, _fucking_ hot pussy. The only word he could describe the sensation he felt when she clenched her pussy and ground herself further against him was delightful.

Fucking delightful.

Kisame let his primal side control his movements as he slide out almost completely before ramming her with his cock. The movement became mechanical in a way as he continuously thrust into her core. It became a necessity when her high pitched moans rang in his ears. The sex became hard and fast when her legs wrapped around his hips, and the slick feeling of her secretions started to drip everywhere.

He began speeding up when her moans became more fervent with desire. He could practically feel her orgasm writhing up in her when her body smacked against his. Kisame's hard cock impaled her hard, and, before he even knew it, her muscles were milking the cum out of him as she all but screamed his name in name. Kisame's body jerked against hers as his semen drenched her. He panted harshly against her shoulder and he dropped his weight to the side before rolling off her completely.

The muscles in his body screamed tiredly at him and he groaned from a growing exhaustion. He glanced at the sweaty kunoichi beside him and he grinned. He reached lazily down and pulled on his sweatpants, dragging each tired leg into each pant hole. He reached into adjust his now sticky, sore member carefully before dropping his arm on his side.

He began to close his eyes vaguely and he listened intently, feigning sleep while she dressed hurriedly. Kisame let himself sigh as she stood. He listened to her soft, light steps. He knew she paused when the door to her cell creaked. His head turned and watched her through hooded, black eyes.

She had stopped and starred at him with the unmistakable worry evident in her features. He made a point of smiling at her. She flinched scared of what to do for being caught, he supposed and he waved her off.

"Go quick, before I change my mind."

Rolling back over to his side, he grabbed his cloak, bundled it up and made good use of it. Resting his head on it, he shut his eyes to lazily drift to sleep. He listened intently to her fleeing steps, and when he could hear her no more, he let his mind wander off to how he would explain his naked and prisoner less cell to the rest of the Akatsuki before he finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
